wonder_womanfandomcom-20200214-history
Edgar Cizko
Edgar Cizko is a telepath with the ability to enter and sometimes shape other people's dreams. He is sometimes called Doctor Psycho. History Doctor Psycho realized that he could use Steve Trevor as a medium. Kidnapping Trevor, he fashioned an ectoplasmic dream of power from Trevor's unconscious mind and became the powerful Captain Wonder, who teamed up with the Silver Swan to destroy Wonder Woman. His powerful form was destroyed when Trevor awakened from his slumber. When the Monitor was testing heroes and villains in the run-up to the Crisis on Infinite Earths, he set up Doctor Psycho to retrieve an ectoplasmic machinery from military intelligence and to fight with several of Wonder Woman's other rogues, but they were defeated by the combined might of Wonder Woman and Etta Candy, who used the ectoplasm machine to create a superpowerful version of herself patterned after Wonder Woman. Doctor Psycho was enlisted by Circe to create disturbing dreams for Wonder Woman's close friend, Vanessa Kapatelis, with the result that Wonder Woman would be forced to separate herself from her closest allies. This was part of a plot intended to leave Wonder Woman isolated and create widespread public fear of her fellow Amazons. Psycho later helps warp Kapatelis' damaged psyche to turn her into the new Silver Swan. Dr. Psycho's plans are foiled and he subsequently spends some time as a patient in a mental facillity, confined to a padded room and a straitjacket. Several members of the time-lost Legion of Super-Heroes were in telepathic range. When Saturn Girl mentally shouts for a lost member, this awakened Dr. Psycho enough for him to attack several staff members and flee. The call brought him to the Legion, whom he also attacks. In the Villains United miniseries leading up to Infinite Crisis, Psycho has surfaced as a core member of Lex Luthor's Secret Society of Super Villains. Working with Talia al Ghul, he recruits many supervillains for the Society and is rejected and successfully rebuffed by Catman. He threatens to have Catman kill himself. The presence of the man's loyal pack of lions convinces Psycho he might be eaten if he forces Catman to harm himself. This rejection angers him, causing much grumbling for some time afterwards. He also spends time working with Deathstroke in order to capture one of the Marvel Family of superheroes. Other members of the Society realize that Psycho is trying to mentally influence them. Unaffected, they brush it off as something to be expected. After the events of the sixth issue of Infinite Crisis, Psycho travels with Warp to free Doomsday from captivity near the center of the Earth. He takes control of Doomsday, and uses him to spearhead a supervillain assault on Metropolis. The villains lose this battle. One Year Later Trials of Manhunter After the One Year Later gap, Psycho is arrested and put on trial with Kate Spencer (Manhunter) as his defense attorney. Following his arrest, he is abandoned by the Society. During the trial, he uses his mind controlling abilities to make Spencer dream of herself dressed as Wonder Woman in a scene reminiscent of a Roman Colosseum. Before the trial verdict could be revealed, his powers are returned to him as a result of his ties to the Society who had constructed the machine that was blocking them. He uses his telepathy to hold the people in courtroom hostage. This forces Spencer to try and put on her uniform but she instead reveals herself to Doctor Psycho as Manhunter. Psycho then makes Kate put on her suit, but drops his guard to sneak a kiss with her, resulting in him being stabbed in the stomach and head. This causes him to forget about Kate's alter-ego and lose his powers. Secret Six Doctor Psycho has lately been shown still in a position of authority with the Society in the Secret Six mini-series. He has been working with former enemy Cheshire for Vandal Savage and hiring various villains to put out hits on other Secret Six members. In the final issue of Secret Six (December, 2006), he is stabbed repeatedly and seriously injured by the Mad Hatter. Return of Wonder Woman He has recently resurfaced with his powers restored and amplified by Circe in the current Wonder Woman series. He is assisting Cheetah and Giganta. In Justice League of America (vol. 2) #13, it shows Doctor Psycho as a member of the Injustice League. Final Crisis Genocide was sent to Sarge Steel's DMA (Department of Metahuman Affairs) Headquarters to retrieve Doctor Psycho who is held captive in there. Powers and abilities Psycho is a skilled telepath, and uses psionic powers to traumatize and terrify those who stand in his way. Category:Comic Book Characters __NOWYSIWYG__